muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ernie
External links Do we really need this external link? I don't think it really has any importance whatsoever. ---- Jesse (talk) 02:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :It's amusing. -- Danny (talk) 02:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose, though I think it's kind of boring. I'll have to look for the humor deep in the toychest... ---- Jesse (talk) 03:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess it's kind of a parody of modern play writing, with some references to Ernie and Bert sketches worked in. Actually, now that I read it again, could this get a page by itself in Literary References? -- Ken (talk) 03:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, since it's a) not authorized and b) we'd have to ID the specific references when they are any. It's definitely spoofing avant garde plays (a kind of mesh of Beckett and Pinter and others). I think the link is fine, McSweeney's is a notable online literary/humor journal, notable but not very interesting on its own as an Internet Mention page, and the main notability is the fact that it specifically references several fan favorite Bert and Ernie sketches. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::These plays are just confusing. I get the Ernie and Bert references, but they're switching from one thing to another, Ernie going from pigeons to cement mixers and Bert going from cement mixers to noses and "the nose is not there" and the "despondent faces on postcards" doesn't make sense to me and Bert going from relationships to windows and time and Bert being a bird and Ernie and animal-shaped specks and... explodes ... head Well, not the place to post this, but still, it's just hard for me to follow everything. Are certain plays connected or something?... ---- Jesse (talk) 03:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's parodying a particular kind of avant-garde playwriting that often doesn't make a lot of sense. Don't worry about it. -- Danny (talk) 04:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, thanks Andy! (... It's okay if I call you Andy, right?) ---- Jesse (talk) 04:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Andrew signs his name as Andrew. Is it alright if we call you Jes? —Scott (talk) 04:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I spell it as "Jess"... Oh wait, Andrew? I meant "Danny" ... or "Dan" or ... sighs Never mind... Thanks, Danny! Wasn't thinking when I thanked Andrew! ---- Jesse (talk) 04:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I think Ernie is a Large Orange Live Hand anything muppet Perhaps there is a anything muppet pattern called "Large Orange Live Hand." I think it got an inspiration to Ernie. -- User:BuddyBoy600 :Ernie is not, and never has been, an Anything Muppet. The other pattern (we don't know what it's called; one user coined "Large Orange Live Hand" simply to match Large Lavender Live Hand) is more recent and really bears no Ernie similarities outside of slight coloring and shape maybe. It's mostly just perceived by the reader. Also, see Talk:Large Orange Live Hand for why we don't have a page for it and shouldn't link to it. Early in the Wiki's history, to fill spots, we made guesses or used fan names or just made something up. Now, three years in, we don't create pages without a source, or make up a name for a pattern. Giving it a page implies it's an actual sourced name. It can be noted on the character page, not in the box, and examples included on Anything Muppets. Also by now, we try not to edit based o guesses, "perhaps," or what we *think* might have happened (theories can be parked on talk pages, though). I'm about to remove the "Large Orange" from the pages that include it. Please don't re-add it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Steve Whitmire I just realized, Steve Whitmire took over Ernie during Season 22, After Henson's death. At that time, Ernie went back to the street scenes. In fact, "Sesame Street stays up late" was not the very first Steve Whitmire's first appearance as Ernie. His first appearance was a street scene on one of the episodes of Sesame Street. I remember when he played the drums and Bert repeats the rhythm. -- User:BuddyBoy600 :Unfortunately, your memory of a Season 22 skit with Whitmire as Ernie just isn't good enough. Memory can play tricks. We need another source for any such change. In fact, most articles from the time imply that Ernie would be minimized for awhile (in addressing the "ernie is dead" rumors). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think there was a "Ernie is Dead" rumor, And Besides, There was already "Mr. Hooper is dead." When Actor Will Lee died. But they did kick off Guy Smiley and alot of new Game Show skits will feature Sonny Friendly (who was a traveling game show host). I remember when Ernie sang "Somebody Come and Play" with alot of muppet animals during Season 22. But I do miss Guy Smiley. -- User:BuddyBoy600 :::BuddyBoy, Muppet Wiki doesn't rely on memories for the information we include in our articles. You need sources for questionable information. It's pretty universally accepted that Whitmire didn't start performing Ernie until a couple years after Henson died. You need sources to prove otherwise. —Scott (talk) 20:43, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::As for rumors, see Ernie is Dead. That's a provable rumor based on articles and other sources, and that's what we'd need for any changes to performer dates. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:51, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Jim Henson performed Ernie in that drum sketch (unless there was a remake not listed on the wiki). --Minor muppetz 21:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I did not see that drum sketch until Season 22. That sounded like Steve Whitmire doing Ernie. There was also the one where Ernie can't do something that will make a noise while Bert was reading a book. That means, No turning on the BoomBox, Playing the Drum, or eating Pretzels. Then Bert yells "ERNIE!!!" Then Ernie thinks reading time was over. So, Ernie turns on the Boombox and plays the drums. --User:BuddyBoy600 Ernie's favorite numbers I'm not sure where to put this information in the paragraph as it's written now, but on This Way to Sesame Street Ernie remarks that his favorite number has changed from 2 to 7; that's why he pesters Bert about wanting to see the Song of Seven clip. Does anyone else think that's worth adding? -- Ingeborg 22:48, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps. I think it's funny that Ernie's favorite number changed from 2 to 7 in the sneak preview special, but then changed back to 2 by the time of the first episode. --Minor muppetz 23:39, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think it is as interesting and relevant as any of the other "favorite number" references we have listed. I think it's not only funny that Ernie's favorite number changed over time, but that he even has a specific favorite number to begin with. -- Brad D. (talk) 00:47, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::Personally I don't think Ernie's favorite number is of any interest at all. Clearly it changed in the scripts dependant upon what number was being featured. I can't see a list of every number that Ernie has ever been fond of as adding anything to the article. —Scott (talk) 22:02, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I remember on Season 23, There was a song that Ernie sang, called "1 is not my favorite number." It was a Zydeco type song. It showed why Ernie does not like the number one. So he adds more characters (Like the Grover, Harry, The Yip-Yip Martian, An Elephant and so on....) --User:BuddyBoy600 Live-hand info? Query: Do we really need that third paragraph about how a live-hand is operated, especially considering the fact that a link to the live-hand page is provided early on? Also, I don't think I've seen puppet type mentioned on any other character page except for the Sesame Street Anything Muppet characters. Is that something we should be including on every character page, with a link to the page concerning each respective puppet type? Or maybe something we should include in the performer box to make it more of a quick info box? Chunk 14:11, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :I think it's okay here, considering Ernie's importance. I wouldn't want a paragraph like that on most pages, but this page might attract readers who aren't familiar with how live-hand Muppets are performed. -- Danny (talk) 12:16, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Attention I feel like there's a lot more to be said about Ernie, considering how major he is. We've got lots of information about Ernie all over the wiki, especially in Ernie and Bert Sketches. It would be great if somebody could add stuff about some significant sketches here, and maybe talk a little bit about how the character's changed over the years. -- Danny (talk) 23:40, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Ernie and Bert pic Hi guys! Someone added a pic of ernie and bert that could be put into full size. I would do it, but I can't figure out how to work in source mode. Thanks! -Casey